The Little Story of Haruka Tsukino
by misammi
Summary: The angsty girl known as Haruka Tsukino has a past that even she doesn't know about. As she learns about her friends' pasts, she delves into her own as well. She flirts, she fights, and she falls in love. I apologize to all Gaara fans. GaaraxOC. Gomenesai
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Naruto and anything associated with the anime directly is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.

Misammi: no durh, I can't even draw that well.

6 years before…

"I don't wanna leave Sunagakure!!!" the little girl whined. She latched onto another small figure in black. "Kanku-nii! Tell my nii-chan not to go!!!"

The little boy frowned and put his hand up to block his face from the sand. "Why me? Ichi-san is stubborn…tell Temari to do it!"

"No way!" the blonde girl cried out. "He barely even listens to me!"

The little girl turned to the last one there. "Gaara-kun, don't you want me to stay?" she asked pleadingly. The little boy nodded, hugging his bear tightly. She let go of Kankurou, who rubbed his arm. Falling to her knees, the little girl started crying. A red-haired teenage boy walked up to them.

"Tsukino, we're gonna leave right now. Kankurou, Temari, you guys be good. You too, Gaara." He pulled the sobbing little Tsukino to her feet and knelt down beside her. "We'll come back, okay? Right before you graduate, I promise I'll transfer you back here so you can graduate with Gaara."

With tears in her eyes, Tsukino turned to Gaara. "Promise me we'll graduate together! Pinky promise!" Gaara nodded, and held out his pinky.

"C'mon you guys, gimme a hug." Kankurou and Temari hugged the older boy. "Gaara, c'mon. You won't see us for a long time."

After hesitating for a moment, the little boy rushed forward into Ichigo's outstretched arms.

With an air of finality, Ichigo stood up, and said, "Well now, we're leaving. See you in a while!" He took Tsukino's hand and gently pulled her away from the little group.

"Remember to visit!" called out Temari.

"We will!"

"You'd better write!" shouted Kankurou.

"Okay!"

Gaara stood there quietly. He looked down. "Gaara?" asked Temari. "What's wrong?" Ignoring her words, he ran after the brother and sister walking towards the gate.

"Hey, Gaara?!" shouted Kankurou, as Temari held up a hand to silence him. She smiled. "It's okay."

Tsukino's tears streamed down her cheeks until a pale hand grabbed her shoulder. She and Ichigo turned and saw Gaara. Tsukino quickly turned away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, determined not to let him see her red eyes.

Gaara held the tattered teddy bear out to her. She shook her head no, but he held it out persistently, like he was begging her to take it. Taking it in her hands, her brother spoke. "Gaara, you'd better go. The sandstorm's getting worse." The little boy nodded goodbye and ran off.

Tsukino took a long, hard look at the teddy bear in her arms. Hugging it tightly, she started crying again. Ichigo picked her up gently and carried her in his arms.

She would always remember it. The smell of dusty sand.

Present day…..

"Tsukino!" shouted Ichigo, now a young man. "Help me out here!"

"Geez! Lemme unpack my own crap first!" she snapped.

"What the heck's taking you so long?" Hearing footfalls on the stairs, she quickly stuffed a small, tattered teddy bear under the new pillows and jumped off her bed. "Help me out! What the heck are you doing anyways?"

He spotted the teddy bear's leg sticking out from under the pillow. Grinning mischievously, he seized it out from under the pillow with ease. "Hey, that's-" Tsukino protested.

"This old thing? I thought you lost it on the trip here 6 years ago. I can't believe you still have it!" he teased, swinging it in front of her face by its ear. "C'mon, you're 10 years old, about to graduate the academy, got recommended for ANBU and still carrying _this_ around? Gaara gave this to you ages ago!"

Tsukino snatched it from his hand, and clutched it to her chest tightly. "Don't frickin' touch my stuff!" she roared.

"Tralalalala…" sang her brother as he pranced down the hall. "Such an old love, yet she's _still_ in love!"

Ichigo ducked as she pelted pillows at him. "Tch, real mature, Tsuki," he muttered before one hit him full in the face. Feathers flew as her rage strengthened her throws. "Hey hey hey! Watch it! Those are new, and we can't afford to lose all of them!"

"Nyehh" Tsukino stuck out her tongue. What a stupid place. Finally, they got a new house, but right before she graduated? What was the use if Ichigo actually kept his promise about sending her back to Sunagakure?

Climbing back onto her bed, Tsukino picked the tattered bear up. True, it had been ages since she had seen Gaara. Were people still bullying him? She and her brother were able to protect him, as the Haruka clan had much respect. She wondered if Gaara was still like her, alone and isolated because of his family and his village.

Tsukino cursed and punched her pillow angrily. It wasn't fair. Her family, a clan of expert scientists and jutsu developers, had rejected her. They respected her for her brilliantly inspiring mind, but she had no discipline. Anger management, insomnia, and crazed, dangerous experiments. And her black hair that she was born with? That caused even more trouble for her. Everyone in her family had bright red hair. Like her brother and Gaara. Accused of being a victim of kitsunetsuki, that she was a fox demon, all rejected her, except her brother. Her brother was the only one who helped her feel truly alive.

She sighed, and flopped back onto her bed. A new life, after _that_ had happened. The only thing she didn't want to forget about the Village Hidden in the Sand were her friends. Staring at her ceiling, she lay there, wondering if people here would miss her if she left for Sunagakure.

"Kyaaaahh!!!" Tsukino shrieked as a face stared at her through her window. She scrambled off her bed, and an arm shot out and grabbed hold of her. Turning, she realized who it was.

Grinning like a pervert staring through the windows of a girls' locker room, Lee cackled with laughter. "No one can keep up with the antics of youth!"

Tsukino whacked him with a pillow repeatedly, causing him to fall into her room and on top of her, in a very uncomfortable position.

Her brother came running in, face sweaty and wearing an apron. "Tsukino, what's going on?! I heard you scream and I-" Ichigo paused and he took in the scene before him. What he saw, my friends, was Lee on top on his little sister.

Ichigo's shadow loomed over the two in the bed. In a deadly voice, he asked quietly, "Lee, what do you think Gai would say if he heard his student was killed by an older brother because he was sexually assaulting the little sister?"

Lee sweatdropped. "Ah, um, well, there's a simple explanation for this Ichigo-kun, well, I came in through the window, so umm…"

"You came in through her window?"

"Oh, it wasn't like that, I swear, I mean…"

"Dude. Lee. Get the hell off me first so I don't get killed in the crossfire," Tsukino mumbled. "And Ichi-nii, calm down. I was hitting Lee-senpai with pillows and he fell in by accident."

Lee got off her bed, and carefully walked around the fuming Ichigo to get to the door. Rubbing his head sheepishly, he said, "Well, I'm going to leave through your front door then. Ehnn…see ya Ichigo-san, Tsukino-chan!"

Tsukino attempted to hide her yawn by a cough, but her brother wasn't fooled. He immediately ordered, "Go to sleep."

"But it's only 3!" she whined. Ichigo glared at her, which gave her the sign that he was still mad about the Lee thing. She obeyed, but reluctantly. "Okay, okay then, go away."

Stupid brother. Stupid Lee.

The door slammed behind him. She sighed, and lay down in bed, pulling the covers onto her. It wouldn't matter. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since they left Sunagakure 6 years ago. Pulling the Gaara's teddy bear out from under the covers, she cuddled with it contently. But it still wasn't the same. She buried her face into the pillow as the tears came out.


	2. Make Up on the Hokages

Tsukino: Misammi does NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT own Naruto or any of its affiliations. She owns only her characters. Cause she sucks like that. Naruto is copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto.

Misammi: shut it. ALL HAIL KISHIMOTO-SAMA!

Make-up on Konohagakure's Mt. Rushmore.

"Oh man Naruto, this musta been the greatest idea you've ever had!" cried Tsukino, running alongside the blonde boy.

He grinned. "No one else in this entire village could ever do that!"

"Hey, Naruto! What have you done?!" shouted a gruff voice behind them.

"Ack!" shouted Tsukino. "Naruto, they've caught us!"

"You brat Tsukino, I'm not letting you get away with this!" shouted another ninja.

"They haven't caught us yet, just keep running!"

The two darted from building to building, earning looks of awe from the shoppers below.

The two ninja ran past the two tiny pranksters hiding behind a camouflage sheet, completely bypassing them. "This is way too easy!" bragged Tsukino. Naruto fell to the floor, cackling with laughter, until a voice made them jump.

"Oy, Naruto!"

"I-Iruka-sensei!" stammered Tsukino, pointing behind Naruto.

"What are you two doing during _class_?"

At the Academy…

"Let us go!" shouted Tsukino, who was tied to a struggling Naruto.

"Great, Tsukino, you got us caught! I _knew_ I couldn't trust a girl to help me!"

"That's easy for you to say, Naruto, who failed the past few final exams in contrast to her acing it." His temples began throbbing as the two ignored him, squabbling at each other.

"We're going to have a review for the Transformation Jutsu today!" he announced triumphantly as Tsukino laughed at a groaning Naruto. "Even if you passed, you still have to do it!"

Tsukino's jaw dropped. "Ehhh?!"

Few Minutes Later…

"Haruno Sakura's going! Henge!" announced a pink-haired girl.

"Tch. Preppy little beep" Tsukino muttered as a cheerful Iruka passed her off with an "Okay."

Haruno Sakura. THE most annoying, preppy, and pink girl Tsukino had ever met. So annoying, she was rivaled only by the squealing pig-girl, Ino. No way that hair was naturally pink.

"Yatta!" Sakura squealed. "Sasuke-kun, did you see that?"

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" called out Iruka.

"Hai," the raven-haired boy answered coolly.

Uchiha Sasuke. The class genius, if it weren't for all the times Tsukino had skipped out on her homework. Homework was a drag anyways. Sasuke actually cared about passing, too. Surpassing his brother or something.

"This sucks," complained Shikamaru as Sasuke finished and Naruto was called up.

Nara Shikamaru. The laziest person in class _only_ because Tsukino actually took time to pull pranks with Naruto. He was as smart as she was, if not smarter. He was pretty cool, but never went with them on pranks, as he found them to be energy wasting.

"This is all your fault," nagged Ino.

"Like I care," snapped Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino. Annoying girl. That is all. Tsukino couldn't stand her. Well, she could, but she'd rather not.

Down the line, Tsukino noticed Hinata staring at Naruto. Hinata caught her eye and blushed, turning away.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sweet girl. Almost like a little sister, if your little sister was three years older and shyer than you. Came from a prestigious family, but Hanabi, who was Tsukino's age, was much more appreciated by the family.

"Henge!" shouted Naruto. There was a puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared, and the class gasped as Iruka was thrown backwards. By what she didn't know, but still it had worked. At the moment, Naruto was a blonde naked girl with pigtails. Naruto changed back, and gave Tsukino a high-five.

"How was that, Iruka-sensei?" teased Tsukino as Naruto cackled with laughter. "Me and Naruto made it up, and it's called the Sexy no Jutsu!"

"You idiot!" roared Iruka. "Don't be so proud about developing such a stupid technique!"

Hours later…

"This isn't fair," complained Tsukino. "I could be home right now, watching TV…"

"I could be eating ramen…" mumbled Naruto.

"You would be if you guys hadn't pulled this prank this morning. Now clean up or you guys aren't going home!" ordered Iruka.

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted. "No one's there to wait for me at home anyways!"

"That's easy for you to say," grumbled Tsukino, scrubbing the First Hokage's lip vigorously. She was thinking of her brother Ichigo, who was a good friend of Iuka's, thanks to her many brother-teacher meetings.

Iruka was silent for moment, and said, "Naruto, Tsukino?"

"What is it now?" the two retorted in unison.

"If you guys finish that up, I'll treat you two to some ramen tonight. You can call your brother up too, Tsukino."

"Uwahh!" exclaimed Tsukino. "That's so cool of you, Iruka-sensei!"

"C'mon Tsukino! Let's do our best!" shouted Naruto happily.

A few _more_ hours later…

"Ichigo!" whined Tsukino.

"No," her brother said firmly. "You're grounded."

"But-"

"Go to your room."

Iruka sighed as Tsukino stomped up the stairs. "Ichigo, it must be hard to have to handle that girl."

"Yep." Ichigo groaned. "Tsukino is the worst sometimes."

"Are you sure she can't go?" pleaded Naruto.

"Absolutely not. Have fun with your sensei, though."

Naruto grumbled as Iruka bid farewell to his friend.

Tsukino watched them leave from her window. This was _so_ unfair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bah. I keep getting writer's block occasionally, only to be inspired by something in a few minutes. And then when I remember that I had a good idea a moment ago, I forget whatever it is. So I will be writing these, short and sweet. They'll be uploaded more often if I do it like this. Took me a very long time to decide whether or not I should upload like this, so yeah. If you guys were expecting anything from the summary, don't. Gaara doesn't make an appearance til the Chuunin exams. Please visit **loveless punk neko**. I co write one of her stories because when I get writer's block, she doesn't. And when she does, I don't. : So it all works out.

Hate [only because I don't like love.,

Samantha. [Shama, Misammi, darkangel85764, Sammy, same, clumsy, take your pick outta all my aliases.


	3. Graduation Day

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto copyrights blah blah blah, I don't own Naruto and its affiliations, blah blah blah some more, Naruto.

THANK YOU ADORKABLE93 FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!

She was kind enough to review so I know that at least SOME people like my story. coughPEOPLEWHODON'TREVIEWARERETARDScough :

Pomp and circumstance plays

Graduation Day.

"Oww…" she moaned. "Stupid desk…" Tsukino muttered, wiping a tear from her eyes. "This is way too early." Not even the sun was up, yet…

"That took you a while," commented a voice. "You usually wake up earlier." She whirled around, holding a kunai that had been pulled out of nowhere. Naruto grinned at her from the top of her wardrobe, holding up what seemed to be…

"You have really cute panties." Tsukino's jaw dropped.

"Get OUT!" she screamed, looking suddenly very threatening. He jumped off the wardrobe and dropped her underwear.

"Ack! I didn't do anything!" he shouted, covering his head as a barrage of random things flew at him. He pulled her door open and ran out into the hall and down the stairs. "Ichigo!!! Your sister's trying to kill me!"

Ichigo continued chopping leeks as a breathless Naruto arrived in the kitchen, panting for air, and asked, "Naruto, what did you do?"

"Naruto…" hissed a voice from the top of the stairs. He looked up from his cooking. There stood his little sister in her pajamas, looking very menacing despite the fact she was holding her precious little teddy bear by its hand. "I'm going to kill you…graduation day shall be remembered as Naruto's funeral…"

"Oh jeez," mumbled Naruto, stepping behind Ichigo, who was now tossing the chopped leeks into a bubbling pot. "Hey Ichigo, help me out here…please?" he begged as Tsukino stepped dangerously into the kitchen.

"Naruto…"

Ichigo ignored the boy cowering behind him, and brought up a new subject. "Hey, Tsukino, about sending you back to Sunagakure."

Tsukino immediately perked up. "Did the school let me?!" she asked excitedly. Naruto let out a cry. "You're going back to the desert?!"

"No. They won't allow it. You've been recommended to ANBU, and apparently, they don't want to lose such a fine kunoichi. Or something like that, I suppose." He glanced at his sister's crestfallen face. "C'mon, it's okay, we can visit them!"

"But visiting them isn't the same…" she muttered. "Stupid Hokage."

Ichigo sighed. "Tsukino, it's okay. You'll see them again one day."

"You promised," she snapped. Tsukino marched up the stairs, fuming angrily. It was silent for a moment, and a loud slam told Ichigo she was in her room.

Ichigo sighed. "Why does she wanna go back to the Village Hidden in the Sand so bad?" asked Naruto sadly. "Why does she want to leave Konoha? Is it that she doesn't like it here? Or is it because of that guy she talks about back home?"

Ichigo stiffened. He had warned her sister against telling anyone about who they knew in Sunagakure because they might prejudice them. Yes, he knew Naruto was like Gaara, and that it wasn't likely that people here in Konoha had heard about the Haruka clan's downfall, but still, it was dangerous to tell people. Especially about their family. "Eh," he shrugged. "It's nothing, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Was there something they weren't telling him? Oh well. Standing up, Naruto announced, "I'm going to go to Ichiraku's for a while."

Ichigo nodded. Rinsing his hands and wiping them on his apron, he said, "Do you mind taking Tsukino with you? I don't want her holed up in her room before school."

"Okay." Naruto walked to the foot of the stairs. "Tsukinooo!" he shouted.

"What?!"

"Let's go to Ichiraku's for breakfast!"

After a moment of silence, Naruto asked Ichigo, "Is she coming?"

"Yup." Ichigo began washing azuki beans, and continued, "Usually, if she's quiet, it means that she's getting ready. See?" He pointed a dripping hand towards the stairs.

Tsukino finished tying her waist pack onto her sash, and jumped the last few steps. Naruto wondered aloud, "What the heck is she always carrying in there?"

"My usual stuff. And Naruto, you have GOT to stop thinking out loud. That's why Sasuke calls you an idiot, and that's why Sakura agrees." Naruto looked confused.

"When she says usual stuff, she means her teddy bear," Ichigo explained, ignoring Tsukino's furious glare. "A bottle of sand, a few kunai and shuriken, and some money."

"A bottle of sand and a teddy bear? What the heck are those for?" asked Naruto.

"Ask anymore, and I'll kill you," muttered Tsukino, grabbing the back of Naruto's jacket. "Let's go before my stupid brother tells you anything else."

The door slammed, and Ichigo grinned to nobody in particular, wondering how long would it be until she matured to the point where he couldn't make fun of her anymore.

Ichiraku's Ramen Shop….

"Ah, Naruto, what ramen would you like today?"

"Neh, neh, Teuichi-san! I want tonkotsu ramen today!" shouted Naruto happily.

"It's a little early to be loud…" mused Ayame. "Isn't it, Tsukino-chan?"

"Yes, yes," said Tsukino, with an unmistakable stab at airiness. She was nearly squeaking with anger. "And here I am, for some reason, before school hours, eating ramen. Naruto, we're late for the last day of school, I'm going to wring your little-"

"Finished!" Naruto grinned as he jumped off the barstool. "C'mon, we're gonna be late, don't you wanna graduate?!" He pulled out a frog pouch and fished around for the money to pay for his ramen.

"Ah, Naruto, it's okay, just pay me later. Hurry before you're late to school!" The old man smiled and Naruto thanked him.

Tsukino and Naruto broke into a run towards the academy. "Naruto, if we're late, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

At the Academy…

"The exam is a hands-on display of jutsu, and this jutsu that is to be performed for you to pass the exam is-"

The doors burst open to reveal Naruto and Tsukino panting heavily. Iruka shook his head at them, sighing. "Naruto, Tsukino…"

"Ahaha, gomen, gomen, Iruka-sensei!" Tsukino grinned sheepishly in front of the class. "Naruto was playing stupid, and he was winning, too."

"Hey!" bawled Naruto. "You were late too, don't blame me for all-"

Iruka exploded[1 "NARUTO! TSUKINO! Just go to your seats!"

"But sensei-"

"March!"

Tsukino stuffed her hands into her pockets and shuffled up the steps, taking a seat next to Sasuke, who took no mind of her.

"Okay, we will now start the final exam," announced Iruka. "When your name is called, go to the classroom next door. The subject of the exam is the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Clone Jutsu!"

Tsukino got worried about Naruto. He looked horrified, and he had every right to be. The Bunshin no Jutsu was one of Naruto's absolute worst skills. Every time he had tried it, they came out too small, too deformed, or just plain knocked out. What if he didn't graduate?!

"Tsukino, you're going first."

She walked towards the door, but gave Naruto a gentle pat on the back. "Good luck," she whispered. He'd need it.

A few minutes later…

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Tsukino.

The smoke cleared, showing about twenty Tsukino crowding around the one with her hands still in the seal. "Oops," she said sheepishly, smiling. "I guess I couldn't control myself."

They all disappeared in multiple poofs, and Iruka said, "Congratulations, Tsukino. You've passed. Come here and get your hitai-ate."

She walked up to the table and took the hitai-ate from Iruka, tying it to her waist sash. "Arigato, Iruka-sensei!"

"Your brother will be proud," said Mizuki from Iruka's side, a devilish[2 smile on his face.

Tsukino's eyes narrowed. Mizuki-san had been her brother's friend for a long time, but she didn't like the look of him. "Arigato, Mizuki-san," she said coldly.

After she left the room, Mizuki commented to Iruka, "Feisty little girl, isn't she?"

"She reminds me of her brother."

By the time she got out, Tsukino realized that Naruto was not among the group of students and their happy parents. She looked around for him, and located him at the swing on the tree. She walked over to him, but he didn't look up, so she sat down on the swing next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. That caught his attention, and he looked at her in surprise.

"You didn't pass, didn't you?" asked Tsukino quietly. Naruto nodded, and she sighed. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, that kid is _the_ kid," a woman observed the two sitting on the swing together.

"You mean that girl? She's the prodigy of this school, better than the Uchiha boy, I heard. No doubt her brother is proud of her."

"No, no, the boy. He's the only one that didn't graduate," hissed the woman. "He _failed_."

"Hmph, serves him right."

Naruto looked even more heartbroken than before, and Tsukino could feel the blood pumping in her ears. No one, absolutely _no one_ talked about Naruto like that. Not with her around.

"If a boy like _him_ became a ninja, who knows what could happen. Is the Haruka girl really his friend?"

Naruto put on his goggles quietly, no hesitation at all about leaving.

"It's because he's a-"

"Chotto mate[3!" shouted Tsukino angrily, jumping off of the swing and stomping over to the two women. Naruto watched in amazement at she confronted the two women.

"Oh, hello, Tsukino-chan!" said the women sweetly. "How are you today?"

"Ignoring that, who the hell do you think you are?!" retorted Tsukino angrily.

"Eh?"

"Naruto's normal, and you guys have no right to badmouth him, especially in front of me!" snapped Tsukino. Tsukino could feel Naruto gaze at her appreciatively, and continued, "I hate old _hags_ like you guys! You adults think you're so big by making Naruto feel smaller!"

"Now, now, Tsukino-chan, don't yell so loudly, young lady, your brother would disapprove," said a woman sternly. People were looking, but Tsukino ignored them.

"I hate people like you CENSORED[4!"

"Oh gosh," the women faltered. Tsukino couldn't control herself anymore, but as her hand flew to her waist pack, a green sleeved arm shot around her waist and carried her away. It was Lee.

"Sorry!" he shouted to the people behind him. Tsukino tried to shout to Naruto who was still sitting on the swing, but Lee immediately covered her mouth with his hand and jumped onto a rooftop. After they went a few more blocks down, she stopped struggling and allowed him to carry her away, pouting.

"Hey," started Lee. "You shouldn't pick fights like that. Those are adults, and the news will spread about you, the child prodigy, picking fights with gossipers. You're the greatest rookie shinobi since-"

"Uchiha Itachi!" Tsukino blurted out. "Yes, I know, but they were badmouthing Naruto about not graduating and stuff-"

"And that's for him to deal with," said Lee sternly, leaping from the top of the fish market. They were close to her house now. "Listen to me, please. I'm four years older, and I know you probably won't do a thing I suggest, but seriously, he'll have make-up exams. Maybe he'll have to go through the summer class, but he'll graduate. I promise!"

"Hm." Tsukino pouted. "What were you doing at graduation anyways?"

"Ichigo-san asked me to make sure you get home safely because he's busy cooking, so I told him I would, on pain of death! And we also have to grab some groceries."

Tsukino sweatdropped at the sight of the sparkles in his eyes. "Nice."

At Tsukino's house…

"Okay, here we are!"

"Hm?" mumbled Tsukino. She had fallen asleep in Lee's arms, since he had been carrying her bridal style. "Let me-ARGH!"

Lee had dropped her when the door opened. She looked up to see what was so shocking, and saw her brother.

There was blood, splattered all over him, and he was holding a large knife. "Oh my GOD!" shouted Tsukino. "What have you done?!"

"Oh, this? I forgot to use my apron and the fish was a lot more bloody than I thought it would be," Ichigo explained. "Lee?" Lee had stopped there on the doorstep, and was staring at Ichigo in disbelief.

"Just drag him in before he catches a cold," muttered Tsukino, pushing past her blood spattered brother to get in the house. "It's getting cold."

"They say idiots can't catch cold!" said Ichigo jokingly, feigning to close the door in Lee's face. "C'mon you idiot!" Ichigo hauled Lee in and closed the door.

The door opened again, and Ichigo stuck his head out. "Almost forgot the groceries," he exclaimed, snatching the bags from the floor. Inside, you could hear Tsukino laughing at him.

1. Can't you totally imagine him doing that?

2. I didn't want to put demon since Naruto and Gaara are demons. Technically speaking, of course.

3.It's just "wait" in a more informal way.

4. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to put it in here…it's "pieces of shit."

Please review, and thank you. :


End file.
